


The Confession of Destruction

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir crying, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Mangeamour | Heart Hunter (Battle of the Miraculous Part 1), F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ladybug crying, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Eater Spoilers, Miraculous Ladybug Spoliers, Self-Hatred, Snuggling, lots and lots of crying, this episode killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: This takes place immediately after the ending scene of Chat Blanc. There was so much pain in Marinette’s POV (Adrien’s too, but he doesn’t know what happened in the future), that she just needed to finally get her feelings out. He needs to know. Warning: sadness and angst but with a sliver of puns and fluff at the end.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 179





	The Confession of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this episode affected me so much. So, Spoilers to Chat Blanc, of course, and this makes the connection to the first line of Part 1 of the season finale, “Heart Hunter”. I don’t explicitly state the line, but this fic can be a spoiler for that episode.

The sun was setting. Beautiful pink, orange, and deep purples covered the Parisian skyline. Sitting on top of Montparnasse Tower, Ladybug and Chat Noir are enjoying the silence between them. Ladybug placed her head atop his shoulder, breathing in the chill of the air. 

Enjoying the intimacy of the moment, Chat leaned his head on top of hers. A smile takes the shape on both their faces. 

They sit there until the silence overtook Ladybug’s mind, filling her head with the horrors of what she witnessed earlier today. Her body tensed  up; the sweet smile turned to a painful frown. Her eyebrows wrinkled in worry.

Chat noticed the change in her stature and looked over to her, fearing the worst.

“Bugaboo, what’s on your mind?” Chat said nervously.

“Nothing, Kitty. Today was just a tough day.”

“You know I’m always here for you. I may not be able to give expert advice, but I can always be the  _ scratch post _ for your thoughts.” Ladybug let out a groan while Chat wiggled his eyebrows in joy over the pun.

Ladybug smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his. Her frown returned as she contemplated his statement. “Okay. I will tell you. I just want you to know that you are my best friend, my partner. I never want to hurt you, but I just want you to understand.”

Chat was starting to freak out but held his composure. She needed him right now. He wasn’t going to push his feelings of fret on her only for her to change her mind. He wanted to save her in any way, even if that means he would be hurt.

“I will always be here for you, M’lady, no matter what you have to tell me.”

Ladybug looked down at her hands, where she nervously gripped her fingers together. She was trying to find the words to tell him what she wanted to say.

“Today was one of the worst things I could have ever experienced.” She started to tear up.” You- You were  akumatized .”

His eyes widened with horror.

“ Bunnix came to the present and told me I needed to fix the time line. She couldn’t tell me what happened – she didn’t know it herself at that point.” She paused to think of the encounter. “ I w ent to the future. I didn’t know why it was important for me to be there until- until I was there. Then I saw why.” She hesitated for a moment. “ I saw  _ you _ .”

He continued to stare in horror, frozen with fear of the words flying from her mind.

“You called yourself Chat Blanc. You were completely white – your hair, your suit, your baton – and your eyes were this piercing blue color. There was no  _ warmth _ in your eyes, only cold, fear, and ambition for getting the one thing you needed to fix everything.” The tears were burning her eyes. At any moment they would fall, and she wouldn’t be able to control it.

Her mind wanted to stop, but the words continued to flow out. “You were sitting here, on this tower looking over the destruction of Paris. The moon had been destroyed. The city was completely submerged in water. Towers had fallen over. There was no one. No one with you. No one around. You were alone.”

Ladybug looked up at him. He was taking in what she was saying, the tears started to form in his eyes. She wanted to stop. She didn’t want to hurt him with everything she wanted to say. 

“D- Don’t stop.” Chat said nervously, refusing to look over to her. “You- you need to tell me what hap-” He stopped when she squeezed his arm. With hesitation, she continued.

“We fought. You tried to steal my earrings. Telling me that you wanted to make the wish that would fix this. Fix our love. You- you-” the tears fell. She started sobbing. 

“You said ou- our love caused the de- de- destruction. Y-you kn-knew who I w-was.” 

He wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed her tight. He was crying. His body was shaking from the pain and he could feel the pain radiating from her. His heart was breaking over his lady crying from the terror of the day. He felt broken over being alone. Felt broken for causing her pain.

She was sobbing in the crook of his neck. Her tears were soaking his suit, but he didn’t care. Her hair was starting to dampen with his tears, but she didn’t care. She continued. “At one point, I was  dropped into the water. You want- wanted to  stri \- strike m- me with a cataclysm bomb. But - but  yo \- you hesitated and broke the platform I- I was stan- standing on . So, into the water I- I went. ” 

“I saw the destruction on the ground. People had turned to stone. At the foot of the Eifel Tower, I wa-was,” she was sobbing uncontrollably. She brought her hands to her face, wiping the tears and covering her eyes. “I was stone. And so was Hawkmoth.” 

“I- I- I-,” she couldn’t get the words out. He squeezed her tight. He was shushing her, trying to get her calmed down. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back with one hand while petting her head with the other. 

He felt so broken. He couldn’t stop the flood of emotions filling his mind. 

Whatever happened was his fault. Why? What happened? Why did their love for each other cause the destruction of the world? He knew who she was. He knew who his lady was and he loved her in her civilian form. But did she love him back? She must have if he caused the end of the world. But why? Why did this happen? Why is it so bad for them to be together?

“I was able to stop you.” She finally said breaking him from his thoughts. The sobbing was slowly coming to an end. “I saved you,” s he whispered as a small smile pressed on her lips. “I fixed it all.” 

“I know you will always fix everything,  M’Lady .” He kissed the top of her head. His arms slowly releasing the tight  grip around her body.

The tears had stopped, the exhaustion from the day finally creeping up on her.

“Chaton, I can’t let this happen. We can’t let Hawkmoth get to us. If falling in love is what caused this... we can’t do it.” The pain struck them both hard. The pain visible in their eyes.

“I- I understand Ladybug.” 

“Kitty, I will always love you. You are my partner. You are my best friend. Please always remember that.”

“I love you, too. You’ll always be my  _ paw- _ _ tner _ in crime.” His eyebrows wiggled as she giggled instead of her usual groan. Chat called it a win. He needed to see a smile on her face. It warmed him up that it made him smile.

“Do you mind if we sit here like this for a little while longer?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.”

They sat there for what felt like hours, watching the beautiful orange skyline turn to black. They laid back and watched the stars come into view. Laying in the comfortable silence, she felt a sigh of release leave her body. He tilted his head to stare at her, the smile on his lips widened when she looked back at him. They could conquer the world together. He knew it. She knew it. She will always be by his side, just like he is by hers. Nothing will ever change that, no matter what the future holds. And he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long written fic that was based off of an episode. I've only written two other fiction prompts for Lovesquarefluffweek2k19, but I only got to two days worth of writing before this one shot popped into my head. 
> 
> Please let me know how you like it and I'm always looking in ways to improve my writing. I haven't written since middle school and I'm now 30(!).  
Thanks and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
